the child and the flower in the night
by trine4
Summary: the princess held the frog, until the frog jumped out of her grasp and kissed her on her lips. instantly, before the stroke of midnight, he turned into a handsome prince. if only that work on golden flowers...


**This is a short story that i wanted to write just to give me a break from gravity falls in reverse. But don't think that i'm not gonna continue it. I just forget to upload and sorry. Anyway, enjoy and tell what you think! Enjoy!**

a child layed in her bed as the clock stricked midnight. it was dark. and it was quiet. she was alone. she didn't like to be alone. it made her remember. even if no one else did, she did. she remembered a monster that spoke to her, became her, tortured her. and it all came down to being lonely. its been 5 years since the incident, but she still clung onto it like a blanket. she never told her mother, because she didn't deserve the burden of knowing. frisk was alone in her head at night. and she didn't know what would make it go away. she had a great day. and she spent it with the skeleton brothers. the night wasn't kind to her though. the surface wasn't like what she remembered. and she missed the underground. she didn't know if it was the sky that reminded her of chara's eyes, or the fact that she was once again alone. and that's when she remembered. the story her mother told her when she was in the underground, when she was a little girl.

 _there once was a prince, who was looking for a princess. as usual, he planned many balls and tried to find he, but that didnt work. so finally, he went to the evil witch at the edge of the blood woods. no one was supposed to go there. the prince was desperate at this point. he went to the witch, begging for him to predict his future and tell him who his true love is. the witch laughed and said there would be a price, he agreed. the witch sang her special song and turned the prince into a frog. she said that he would have to find her himself before midnight of the next night. or else he would be like that forever and lose all memory as a human. sad, the prince croaked and left. he tried to speak, but he just croaked out awful sounds. the next day had come, and the prince was getting terrified. sad, he knew he couldn't find her. he went to a field that h used to go to as a boy. it was huge and isolated. it was 11:50 and he sighed that it would end like this. suddenly, he felt the grass around him move and saw a beautiful girl standing above him. and she was looking at him. the girl bent over and picked up the frog. she loved nature and loved moving things, it was just a perk to her. the frog was her head level as she held him up and looked him up and down. she giggled and said_

 _"what are you doing all the way out here little one? dont worry, ill bring back to the east stream." the prince saw his chance and jumped onto her lips, overly excited. she kissed him and he transformed into a handsome prince right at the stroke of midnight. they got married soon after and lived happily ever after._

frisk got an idea. there was only one person that was worse than her. and she wanted to cheer both up. frisk snuck out her window and started to walk. she was walking to mount. ebbot. it was a place she went underground. frisk walked to the top and jumped. a trampoline that caught her fall bounced her right back up and let her be safe without a scratch. she slowly walked forward and past a huge stone arch. inside, was a small patch of yellow flowers. and in the middle o them all, was a yellow flower that was sleeping. he looked peaceful in his sleep. until frisk could hear flowey mutter the words no. he couldn't sleep peacefully either. frisk kept walkng forward, not caring about the flowers under feet like she usually would. flowey heard the noise in his sleep and slowly woke up. he immediatly screamed

"chara noooo!"

flowey saw it was just frisk and sighed

"shouldn't you be home with mo- toriel. shes gonna worry about you. but i dont know why he would. your worth nothing."  
frisk said nothing as she sat down in front of flowey and looked him in the eye

 _this has to work..._

frisk slowly closed in on flowey and pecked him on the mouth. it was cold. he was cold. flowey was stunned. he just sat there and looked at frisk like she was insane. frisk pulled away and flowey immediately went off

" what the #**T was that you #*****G moron!"

frisk sighed and realized that it didn't work. for the princess, the frog turned onto her knight in shining armor. but for frisk, her best friend was still just a yellow flower. fairy tales don't exist. dreams don't come true, and flowey will never again be the boy he was. that's what frisk learned that night. she tried to solve both of each others problems, but just got embarrassed and sad. chara wasn't gonna leave her or flowey alone. because the demon loves to torture dreams in the night...

 **this was just a short story that i wanted to try out! tell me what you think ad if i should continue. anyway, until next time! byeeeeeeee!**


End file.
